Not a bad thing after all
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Luke voulait rendre heureuses Thalia et Annabeth. Du moins, pour un temps.


**One Shot –** ** _Not a bad thing after all._**

Genres : Family, Friendship

Rated : K

Personnages : Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase

809 mots

Disclaimer : Tous ces fabuleux personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

Hello, hello ! Malgré le fait que je sois assez occupée par mes études ces derniers temps, j'ai voulu prendre le temps de vous partager ce petit OS tout en douceur, et tout à fait adapté à cette période de fêtes.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis après votre lecture :)

En vous souhaitant de très belles fêtes de fin d'année,

A bientôt,

SP17.

P.S : si une partie II vous tente, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ... ;)

Tout avait commencé à cause d'Annabeth. Ou plutôt, à cause de son jeune âge.

Du haut de sept ans, et ce, malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu'elle avait traversé ces derniers mois, la fille d'Athéna gardait en effet une certaine naïveté propre à sa jeunesse, une naïveté qui lui faisait encore croire à des choses que les adultes ne gobaient plus. Oui, Annabeth croyait encore au Père Noël.

Ou c'était du moins ce que pensait avoir compris Luke lorsqu'au cours d'une morne soirée, la petite fille leur avait demandé, à Thalia et à lui, s'ils pensaient que le Père Noël allait quand même réussir à les trouver la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre :

« **On bouge tous les jours … vous croyez qu'il saura quand même nous trouver ?** »

« **Qui, Annabeth ?** »

« **Le Père Noël, Thalie.** \- Annabeth avait répondu sur le ton de l'évidence. - **Vous croyez qu'il réussit quand même à nous suivre ?** »

Luke se souviendrait encore longtemps du choc qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. La question d'Annabeth l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé à une blague la petite fille combattait d'affreux monstres mythologiques tous les jours et faisait preuve, depuis leur rencontre, d'une maturité à toute épreuve. Parfois, Luke se demandait même si ce n'était pas elle, l'aînée de la bande … Alors … comment pouvait-elle donc encore croire au Père Noël ?

Il avait regardé Annabeth d'un air étonné, pas certain de savoir comment il lui fallait réagir. Était-elle réellement sérieuse ou s'agissait-il là d'une simple tentative de sa part de détendre l'atmosphère ? Devait-il essayer de la rassurer ou esquisser un sourire amusé, comme Thalia le faisait déjà ? Il n'avait pas été certain de la meilleure réaction à adopter jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard ardoise. Et qu'un poids ne lui tombe droit dans l'estomac.

Thalia avait d'ailleurs ressenti la même chose, Luke n'en doutait pas. Après tout, il avait vu son sourire fondre comme la neige au soleil face à l'expression qu'arborait alors Annabeth. Une expression qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les émotions que ressentait à cet instant la petite fille : un mélange de peur et de tristesse. De profonde tristesse.

Annabeth craignait réellement que le Père Noël ne les trouve pas.

Annabeth croyait encore dur comme fer à cet homme à la longue barbe blanche.

Malgré son allure de « mini-adulte », Annabeth restait une enfant de sept ans, à la naïveté et à la fragilité propre à cet âge.

Et Luke et Thalia l'avaient vraisemblablement oublié.

Ils l'avaient oublié parce que, dans ce monde fait de monstres et de batailles, il y avait très peu de place pour les rêves d'enfant. Dans ce monde où chacun d'entre eux devait quotidiennement se battre pour leur survie, les monstres ne leur laissaient guère le temps de jouer aux parents. Et Annabeth ne leur en laissait pas non plus l'occasion. Elle faisait toujours preuve d'une autonomie étonnante. Pour eux, elle était définitivement « adulte ». Elle n'avait plus rien du jeune enfant tel qu'on pourrait le qualifier, pleurnichard, dépendant, innocent. Et pourtant, l'innocence semblait encore belle et bien là. Et Luke s'était senti terriblement honteux de l'avoir oublié. Honteux de ne jamais y avoir réellement pensé. De n'avoir jamais considéré Annabeth comme ce qu'elle était réellement : comme une enfant, avec tous les besoins et les croyances que cela entraînait.

Et c'était parce qu'il s'en voulait terriblement qu'il s'était levé en pleine nuit et qu'il s'activait depuis plus de deux heures comme il ne l'avait rarement fait auparavant. Décorations, cadeaux, nourriture … tout devait être parfait. Si parfait que cela devait permettre à Thalia et à Annabeth de s'évader pendant quelques heures, d'oublier pour un temps le lourd fardeau de leur continuelle fuite.

Luke voulait créer une petite bulle de bonheur. Il voulait voir Thalia se départir de son masque de glace. Il voulait regarder les yeux gris d'Annabeth s'illuminer de joie. Il voulait rendre heureuses ses deux camarades, du moins, pour un temps. Il voulait avoir le plaisir d'entendre la fille de Zeus déclarer que Noël, « c'était pas si mal, finalement. ».

Alors, même si préparer toutes ces choses lui rappelait douloureusement sa mère, même s'il avait trouvé le sapin à moitié dénudé et les quelques guirlandes dans une benne à ordure, même s'il n'avait pas d'ange à mettre sur la branche la plus haute et que le festin se résumait à six maigres pilons de poulet même s'il n'avait pu acheté guère plus que des porte-clés et des boules à neige et que les emballages cadeaux se résumaient à de vulgaires sacs en plastique, Luke souhaitait que ce moment reste l'un des plus merveilleux et l'un des plus chaleureux que la petite troupe ait connu.

Parce que c'était ça, Noël : l'un des plus beaux jours de l'année.


End file.
